dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Fletcher Levi
From the start, Fletcher had it rough. Born to a alcoholic dad and a mother who was the only true caretaker he had, Fletcher rarely interacted with his daddy. He was a mama's boy. She raised him and cherished him with as much attention as she could give. When he turned six his mother grew ill and Fletcher was responsible for taking care of her as by this point his dad had been gone screwing with other woman. A natural childhood wasn't in the picture for him, he had to adapt to grown up positions fast. Needless to say it left a mark on the young boy. When his mother died he was adopted by his grandma and from there was set on the path of school and education. He managed to pull through and pass his schooling up until college, which he never attended. Fletcher was now caring for his sickly grandma while taking part time jobs doing different things to manage a cheap apartment for the two. He eventually landed a reporter position and briefly worked for the daily planet until his grandmothers sickness grew worse and he had to depart to have her hospitalized. Feeling at his lowest, Fletcher resorted to whatever he could do to manage. Fletcher joined a metropolis gang and started a new path of crime. While he felt sympathetic and even regretful for the deeds they did, he didn't have a lot of choices to pick from. The one thing he was hesitant about was killing. The concept of taking someone's life was one he couldn't pull himself to do. The leader questioned him about his loyalties one day and to prove himself, he had to kill a hostage. If he failed, his grandmother would be executed. So, they brought him a victim and Fletcher committed the act..... which admittedly gave him a rush. It didn't feel as bad as he imagined, making him question rather or not he was sick in the head. If he was, it wasn't stopping as he started to kill more frequently. One mission changed everything. Fletcher was assigned to kill a father that had not paid his debt to the gang. He found the father and approached him..... ending up with his wife and daughter being there as well. He hesitated again, there pleas and the fear of the child making him freeze. Eventually it started clocking into his head and drove him nuts, his hesitation dropping as he yelled out and fired the shots. The husband and wife were dead. The cops weren't too far behind and soon pursued Fletcher. A stand off happened however, Fletcher taking the daughter hostage and holding her at gun point in his van. What was hours soon ended when the man of steel showed up and convinced Fletch to stop. He let the girl go and got out, breaking down emotionally and turning the gun on himself. Superman stopped him before he could pull the trigger, the cops arresting him. Word got out to the gang and his grandmother was killed. Rather then being locked up in jail, he was put into a mental institution. That night after, he was nonchalant; everything seemed like a joke to him and nothing mattered. Superman again had come to him and they talked for a long time. Fletcher started to think, now that he had hit rock bottom maybe it was time to try something different. Something positive. He dreamt of being like Superman and realized being a hero would be more rewarding. No longer did he care about making a living, now he wanted to make the world a better place. While in the mental institution he envisioned different scenarios in his head of him being a hero and stopping evil doers. When he proved to be saner and showed good behavior, he was let go. Fletcher began his pursuit of being a hero by first infiltrating his old gang and taking them out. He took a few supplies from them and relocated to a abandoned warehouse. He adapted the alias of "The Creeper" and went on a spree of taking down criminals as the newest vigilante on the street. One night he scooped out a criminal bust at a old chemical sight which didn't end well. While trying to apprehend a runaway criminal, another one snuck from behind him and shot him. He fell into a vat of chemicals joker style and was flushed out through the sewers. This exposure left him with flaming red hair, drenched yellow skin, a permanent black smile, and a partially fried brain. Dying fast, he was rescued by a scientist who had been following the steps of Creeper. It ties down to Creeper having saved his daughter from a group of thugs. Since then he had looking to thank the vigilante but now he had the chance to save his life. The scientist had been working on a experimental serum that had yet been tested until now. Using it, the serum bonded with the chemicals and thus gave our hero his abilities. As you could imagine, all of this was new to him. It took a while for Creeper to get used to this, but soon enough he managed. He also developed a stronger sense of humor and love for wacky antics, becoming more the like the Creeper we all know and love.